


First Kiss

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a play rehearsal Kurt and Sebastian share their first kiss. Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Sebastian muttered. “I am not sure we get along well enough for us to work together. Hell, you’re the director, I’m practically working for you.”

“I knew it would happen eventually.” Kurt smirked. “It won’t be so bad, you’re perfect for the role, and Omar backed out last minute, I don’t have time to hold auditions again.”

“Alright fine, but I want at least 2 dozen of your chocolate chip cookies.” Sebastian said.

“Okay, but not until this thing is over, I don’t want you to back out once you get your cookie fix.” Kurt said. “Remember, practice is Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday, from 3 to 6pm.”

“I’ll be there.” Sebastian said. “Oh, who am I acting with?” He knew the play Kurt was directing was some sappy romance, and with him as the male lead, he was curious as to the other lead.

“Oh, Natalia Jasmine. She is a freshman but pretty amazing from what I can tell.” Kurt said. “See you on Tuesday then!” Kurt waved and left Sebastian alone at the small table in the coffee shop, to read his script.

2 weeks later

“I think it’s time to practice the end scene, the one with the kiss.” Kurt said during warm up.

Natalia looked up, and Sebastian could tell by the way that her eyes widened that she was nervous. It was so tempting to tease her about it, but he decided to play nice for once, not wanting to upset Kurt.

“Alright, so you two are talking on the balcony outside the party and after Natalia finishes her line about Joe meaning nothing anymore, that’s your cue Sebastian to kiss her.” Kurt said, repeating what the script said. “So if you two could climb up there, we can rehearse it.”

Natalia and Sebastian climbed the short flight of stairs to where the ‘balcony’ was and got into position, Natalia stood at Sebastian’s left and began speaking her line.

“Joe meant nothing to me. You have to believe it, I didn’t even know he would be here.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Sebastian recited, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Natalia’s.

“Stop!” Kurt said into the megaphone. “Sebastian, that looked really stiff, can you try to relax into it more? You have to kiss her like you love her.”

“Fine. I’ll try again.” Sebastian grumbled.

Natalia beside him blushed, and returned to facing ahead.

“I didn’t even know he would be here.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Sebastian leaned in again, but Kurt cut him off.

“Seb, I know you can do better than that! Here, let me come up there and show you what I mean.” Kurt huffed as he got off his stool and set the megaphone on the ground.  He walked up the stairs, moving Sebastian to stand in Natalia’s spot. She moved to the back of the balcony, trying not the laugh at the indignant look on Sebastian’s face.

“Okay, so you stand in Nati’s spot and I will stand in your spot. Now say Nati’s line.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t even know he would be here.”

Kurt got into character and mimicking Sebastian’s expression from before. “I’m glad to hear that.” He leaned in and stiffly pressed his lips to Sebastian’s, unmoving. Pulling back he began talking. “See, that is how you are doing it. It isn’t convincing. You have to make the audience believe that you passionately want to kiss Natalia. Now I am going to show you how it’s done.”

Sebastian laughed. “Really now?”

“Excuse me? I know you think you’re all that and a bag of chips but I am pretty sure I can kiss better than you.” Kurt said, with a hand on his hip.

“Uh huh. Have you ever thought that maybe I have a hard time kissing Nati because I am gay, and she is a chic?”

“That is such bullshit. If you can’t kiss someone you aren’t attracted to how exactly do you plan on being a successful actor?” Before Sebastian could reply Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s. Contrary to how Sebastian was expecting to be kissed, Kurt wasn’t gentle and took control of the kiss immediately, leaving Sebastian breathless. Kurt’s hands came up to grip Sebastian’s biceps, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.  Kurt pressed his body up against Sebastian’s and sucked at the taller boy’s bottom lip, running his tongue along it, before finally pulling away to breathe. “See? Even I can kiss someone I’m not attracted to.”

“I- that was alright.” Sebastian said, panting.

“Just alright? Okay, let’s see you do better.”

Sebastian leaned forward, but his lips were stopped by Kurt’s finger.

“On Nati, idiot.” Kurt said, before turning on his heel and walking down the stairs, resuming his seat below with the megaphone.

Sebastian looked back at Nati, whose face had turned bright red. He waved her forward and they went back to their places. The rehearsed the scene a few times and Kurt was satisfied that they were convincing as love birds.

In the coat room after practice Sebastian approached Kurt. “There is no way you are not attracted to me. You couldn’t have faked that kiss.”

“Are you questioning my acting skills?” Kurt asked, in mock offense.

“No, I’m questioning your honesty.” Sebastian retorted.

“Well, I would say whether I was lying or not, but it is so much more fun watching you try to figure it out.” With that, Kurt shouldered his bag and left the room. Sebastian watched him walk away, be for a snickering sound caught his attention.

“What are you laughing at Nati?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Natalia said, grinning, before leaving Sebastian alone in the coat room to ponder the happenings of the day.


End file.
